Despues de la guerra DGDF1
by Daf Malfoy
Summary: Estaba inspirada espero que les guste, es una novela que pondre por capitulos busquen los otros la abreviaciòn es DGDFY EL NUMERO DE CAPITULO


Después de la Guerra

Capitulo I

La primera boda

Hacía un día espléndido justo como Ron lo quería. Hoy era su gran día. Apenas hacía un año que Harry había enfrentado a Voldemort derrotándolo. Y lo celebraban con su boda.

Durante la guerra Ron se diò cuenta de que amaba mucho a esa, ahora, mujer y le había propuesto matrimonio, hace apenas tres meses. Su relación era suficientemente estable después de dos años.

Harry entró a la habitación.

_Amigo_ dijo Harry _Apoco estás nervioso_

_La verdad, la verdad, si_ contestó Ron paseándose por la habitación

_No crees que eres muy joven para casarte?_

_No lo sé, pero se qo_

_ue la amo con toda mi alma y quiero que consumemos nuestro amor con el matrimonio _respondió Ron

_Bueno los dos son mis amigos, así que les deseo lo mejor _Dijo Harry dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo, y salió de la habitación

Ron salió detrás de él, se encontraban en una gran casa que Harry había comprado con el dinero de la venta, de la herencia de Sirius aunque a Kreacher y a Buckbeack no los había vendido, a Kreacher lo había enviado de regreso con los Malfoy, su presencia le causaba demasiado odio como para tenerlo en su casa, y a Buckbeack lo había llevado con Hagrid, así se había comprado esa casa que era atendida por Dobby y Winky a quienes Harry les pagaba para que mantuvieran todo en orden, ya que Harry ahora no tenía tiempo para eso, con su carrera de Auror apenas si llegaba a la casa durante el día.

Ron ya se encontraba junto al sacerdote y todos miraba a la hermosa novia, quien iba del brazo de su padre, con un vestido de la mejor tela, strapless, tenía una cola muy larga que llevaban los pajecitos Thomas y Joel, hijos de Fred y George, su velo le cubría todo el rostro y solo dejaba al descubierto una parte de su cabello ondulado bien peinado, tenía una corona de rubíes que había usado su madre el día de su boda, iba lentamente sobre el camino de pétalos que había hecho Danielle, la hija de Bill y llegó donde estaba el novio, vestido con una túnica negra muy elegante y fina, quien descubrió el rostro de la novia mirando esos hermosos ojos que lo había cautivado.

El padre inició la ceremonia y todos estaban emocionados, la señora Weasley lloraba, por que el mas pequeño de sus hijos ya se casaba, Harry estaba emocionado también, unos de sus mejores amigos se casaban y el sabia que serían felices, Ginny sonreía, su hermano al fin tenía un buen trabajo, dinero y ahora una esposa que lo cuidaría y sabia que su amiga lo haría muy bien, hasta Hagrid lloraba, dos de los chicos que había conocido, uno antes que el otro, unían sus vidas, todavía recordaba cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione se metían en todos los problemas y casi siempre gracias a su boca, nunca podía ocultarles nada y siempre se salían con la suya, la mayoría de los del ED, algunos habían muerto durante la guerra, se encontraban ahí, disfrutando de la felicidad de sus compañeros.

_Señor Weasley acepta por esposa... etc.._ dijo el Padre

_Si, a-acepto_ dijo Ron nervioso y miró a su novia sonriente y colorado, quien le devolvió la sonrisa emocionada también

_Señorita Lovegood acepta al señor... etc.. _Dijo el Padre de nuevo

_Si, Acepto_ Respondió Luna

_Muy bien_ dijo el Padre _Los declaro marido y mujer_ y con su varita hizo aparecer dos anillos que tomó cada uno y se lo puso al otro en el dedo _Puede besar a la novia_

Todos los presentes aplaudieron y virotearon a los novios.

así se inició una fiesta mágica, que Harry pensó, sólo podía ser superada por la que hicieron todos los magos del mundo al caer Voldemort.

Todos los conocidos estaban ahí, Fleur y Bill se acercaron a felicitar a Ron junto con su pequeña hija, mientras Fred y George se encontraban junto con sus esposas, sus compañeras de generación, Angelina Johnson y Alicia Spinnet (Ahora Weasley), mostrándoles a sus pequeños hijos como se encendían las bengalas del doctor Filibuster, Charlie también estaba ahí riéndose de los gemelos y Percy no había asistido. Neville y su abuela hablaban animadamente con el señor Weasley, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan así como las gemelas Patil (Lavender no acudiò a la boda) platicaban con Harry. Michael Corner asistió junto con Cho, quien no estaba muy a gusto, de ver a Harry con Ginny. Malfoy, quien miraba a Hermione con mucha avidez, también se hallaba ahí junto con su novia Pansy Parkinson, con quien su Padre quería que se casara. Colin Creevey y su hermano Dennis se encontraban tomando fotos, habían puesto un estudio fotográfico mágico y Harry los había contratado como fotógrafos. Hermione y su novio Víctor Krum, quien andaba de vacaciones en Londres, se encontraban platicando con Tonks y Lupin quienes les presumían a su hijo de 6 meses.

Después de la muerte de Dumbledore Ron y Hermione entendieron que no podían estar juntos ya que eran muy diferentes y sus peleas eran constantes, fue cuando Ron se diò cuenta de que amaba a Luna y ella a él, y Hermione se diò una oportunidad con Krum, Mientras la relación de Ginny y Harry se hacía mas fuerte cuando el la invito a vivir con el en su nueva casa. Con Malfoy todo se había arreglado, después de lo ocurrido en la Torre de Astronomía, Draco había acudido a Harry para que le ayudara, claro sin decirle nada a su padre, cuando el señor Tenebroso fue derrotado Harry y Malfoy pudieron tener una amistad libre y este había ayudado para que nadie le guardara rencor a su nuevo amigo.

La fiesta duró toda la noche y nadie quería irse a la cama cuando Dobby salió a anunciar que ya eran las 5 de la mañana y que era hora de que los invitados del Amo Harry tenían que retirarse a descansar, Así entre quejas y rezongos cada uno se fue a su auto para tomar el camino de regreso a casa, los novios ya no se encontraban en la fiesta, ya que habían salido desde las 10 al aeropuerto para tomar el avión que los llevaría a su luna de miel en África.


End file.
